


KIM YOOHYEON AND KIM MINJI AND

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Kim Yoohyeon and her girlfriend Kim Minji do things and you read them.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	KIM YOOHYEON AND KIM MINJI AND

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

Kim Yoohyeon went to the mall and met her friends, and then they went to the cinema, and then they watched Frozen II, and then they were disappointed because Elsa didn’t get a girlfriend.

Kim Yoohyeon missed her girlfriend Kim Minji. Her girlfriend was working and that’s why she had to wait for her. And when she was done, Kim Minji went to the mall. And they had a romantic dinner, and they kissed during it, and they finished dinner, and as they were full they didn’t order dessert. And then they left the restaurant.

They went home, and then they cuddled, and then they were sleeping, but suddenly Minji couldn’t sleep and Yoohyeon couldn’t sleep either. They wanted to have sex, and so they had sex, and then they slept for real.

And the next morning they woke up in a really good mood, and they kissed before breakfast, and during breakfast, and after breakfast.

It was Minji’s free day and they went out for a walk. The park was beautiful that day and it was sunny.

They ate at home and then they went to the supermarket and they bought vegetables and cheese and they ate it at home for dinner.

And they watched a movie, and another one and a chapter of their favorite tv show.

And they went to sleep, and they cuddled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished the fic. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
